


Discover

by Carousal



Series: Night [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Discover

นี่คือบันทึกของค่ำคืนหนึ่ง ในจำนวนร้อยคืน พันคืน  
วลีที่เรียบเรียงโดยไม่มีจุดเริ่มต้น ไม่มีตอนจบ  
ห้วงอารมณ์ ครอบงำห้วงเวลา...เพียงชั่วคืน  
อาจไร้ความหมาย อาจเปลี่ยนแปลงชั่วชีวิต...  
ขึ้นกับอารมณ์ชั่ววูบจะก้าวนำสู่ทางใด

ไม่ว่าเหตการณ์ใด ๆ จะเกิดขึ้นนับจากวินาทีต่อไปนี้  
โปรดอย่าลืมว่า มันมีตัวตนอยู่ภายใต้เพียงหนึ่งรัตติกาล  
เช่นเดียวกับความฝันที่จะเลือนหายจากมโนสำนึก เมื่อยามเช้ามาเยือน  
ขออวยพรให้ทุกท่านพบกับค่ำคืนที่ปรารถนา...

\--------------------------------------

 

คืนนี้...ไม่มีเงาจันทร์...

สายลมอ่อน ๆ ที่เจือด้วยกลิ่นหอมของดอกไม้ป่าพัดพลิ้ว ผิวน้ำไหวเป็นระลอก ก่อให้เกิดคลื่นสีเงินงามจับตาน่าพิศวง

แหงนหน้ามองฟ้า...ก็มืดมิดราวกับหมอกมนต์มายาครอบคลุม ไม่มีแม้แต่ดาราสักดวงกระพริบล่อตาเช่นที่เคยเป็นมา

ครั้นก้มหน้าลงมองน้ำ...ริมฝีปากบางของเงาสะท้อนจากผิวน้ำสีเงินนั้นจึงคลี่ออกเป็นรอยยิ้มอย่างเข้าใจ

แสงสีเงินยวงเรื่อเรืองที่กระจ่างครอบคลุมป่าอันมืดมิดนี้อย่างอ่อนโยน ที่แท้คือแสงสว่างแห่งกายข้านี่เอง...

\--------------------------------------

เสียงอาภรณ์เลื่อนไหลจากร่างลงกระทบพื้นดิน ตามมาด้วยเสียงคลื่นน้ำกระทบฝั่งดังขึ้นท่ามกลางป่าอันเงียบสงัด เมื่อร่างกายเปลือยเปล่าของข้าก้าวลงสัมผัสผิวน้ำเย็นยะเยียบ นิ้วเท้าของข้าย่างเหยียบหินแต่ละก้อนด้วยความระมัดระวัง แม้จะรู้จักตำแหน่งของหินทุกก้อนในสระน้ำแห่งนี้ดี ...นานมากแล้ว นับแต่ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ข้ามาอาบน้ำที่นี่ ใครจะรู้ว่าบนแผ่นหินที่เคยก้าวเหยียบเมื่อวันวาน วันนี้อาจปกคลุมด้วยตะไคร่หรือสาหร่ายลื่นที่อาจทำให้เสียหลักล้มลง...

ปลายนิ้วของข้าบรรจงคลายเงื่อนที่ร้อยพันเส้นผมสีทองออกอย่างช้า ๆ ไม่เว้นแม้แต่เปียสายเล็ก ๆ ที่ตวัดไว้หลังใบหูแหลม ก่อนที่มือทั้งคู่จะโอบอุ้มมวลน้ำขึ้นรินรดลงบนเส้นผมยาว ดวงตาทั้งคู่ปิดสนิท ปล่อยให้หยดน้ำหยาดใส ๆ ไหลเรื่อยรินไล้ใบหน้าลงสู่ริมฝีปาก ลำคอ และแผ่นอกอย่างยินดี ความเยือกเย็นแห่งสายธารชำระล้างความขุ่นข้องในตัวข้าให้เจือจางไป ก่อเกิดความชุ่มชื่นเบิกบานขึ้นแทนที่ ราวกับทารกที่เพิ่งกำเนิดมาพบลมหายใจแรกที่แสนหวาน...

ข้านั่งลงบนโขดหินขาวที่คุ้นเคย เอนร่างลงวางศรีษะกับหญ้ามอสที่นุ่มราวกำมะหยี่สีเขียวสด ปล่อยให้ผืนน้ำโอบอุ้มเรือนร่างผุดผ่องนั้นไว้อย่างผ่อนคลาย พลางเงยหน้าขึ้นมองห้วงนภาอีกครั้ง

ใครนะที่เคยบอก...

ความมหัศจรรย์มากมาย ก่อกำเนิดขึ้นใหม่ทุกห้วงวินาที แม้จะดำรงชีวิตมายาวนานเพียงใด ก็ยังอาจมีสิ่งที่ไม่เคยรับรู้...

ขอเพียงเปิดใจกว้าง...ยังได้ค้นพบอะไรอีกมากมาย...

เช่นเวลานี้...

นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ข้ามาที่นี่ในคืนที่ไม่ใช่ยามจันทร์เต็มดวง

ข้าเคยคิดว่า ข้าคงเกลียดราวป่าอันมืดมิด ปราศจากแสงจันทร์อันงดงามที่อาบไล้ แต่ยามนี้ข้าได้เรียนรู้สิ่งใหม่...

แสงสว่างจากร่างข้า งดงามเปล่งประกายเสียยิ่งกว่าแสงจันทร์...

ข้ายกท่อนแขนขาวที่เรืองสว่างในความมืดขึ้นเชยชมความผุดผ่องของตนเอง...ครั้งหนึ่ง ข้าเคยลุ่มหลงความอ่อนโยนแห่งแสงจันทรา ...แสงอันนุ่มนวลที่โลมไล้บนผิวกายของข้า ทะนุถนอม และสร้างความสงบบังเกิดขึ้นเต็มตื้นในความรู้สึกข้า ...ข้าเคยคิดว่า นี่คือความรัก ...ไม่มีความรู้สึกใดที่จะเกาะเกี่ยวข้าได้ลึกล้ำและผูกพันยิ่งไปกว่านี้อีกแล้ว...

ตราบจนกระทั่งข้าได้เรียนรู้...

ร่างกายกำยำที่รุ่มร้อนราวกับไฟ บดเบียดร่างข้าอย่างบ้าคลั่ง ก่อความเจ็บปวดระคนสุขสมแล่นพล่านเข้าสู่สายเลือด มือกร้านร้อนผ่าวที่ลูบไล้ทั่วทุกตารางนิ้วบนร่างกายข้าอย่างถือวิสาสะครอบครอง ลมหายใจที่อวลกลิ่นหวานเอียนของยาสูบกระชั้น รินรดลงบนผิวกาย ยามใบหน้าที่สากด้วยเคราครึ้มเลื่อนผ่านสัมผัส สอนให้ข้ารู้จักไฟปรารถนาที่คุโชน

ร้อนแรง...อย่างที่ไม่มีสัมผัสใดเทียม...

อารมณ์วาบหวามเข้าครอบครองจิตใจข้าเหมือนเวลานั้น... จินตนาการที่หวนกระหวัดไปถึง ก่อเพลิงพิศวาสปะทุขึ้นในอกข้าอย่างช้า ๆ จนแม้ลมหายใจก็ยังสะดุดขาดห้วง ผืนน้ำรอบกายเยือกเย็นจนข้าต้องกอดอก ระงับความหวามไหวที่บังเกิดขึ้นทรมานจิตใจข้า

ณ ที่นี้...ข้าเคยทอดกายอยู่ภายใต้ร่างของอาคันตุกะผู้มาจากแดนไกล ...ชายหนุ่มแปลกหน้า... ที่ข้าเคยได้ยินแต่เพียงคำร่ำลือและบทเพลงที่กล่าวขานถึง เราทั้งคู่เคยเกลือกกลิ้งอยู่บนผืนหญ้าสีทองด้วยกันในสภาพเปลือยเปล่า...เรียนรู้สัมผัสแห่งกามารมณ์ร่วมกัน...

ดวงตาของข้าเลื่อนปิด...ริมฝีปากเม้ม...ความร้อนผ่าวจากสัมผัสของตนเองครอบครองอย่างไม่อาจหักห้าม

นั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่ข้าได้เรียนรู้ว่ารสชาติจากปลายลิ้นร้อน ที่ซอกซอนแทรกผ่านริมฝีปากข้าอ่อนหวานเพียงใด เป็นครั้งแรกที่ข้าได้เรียนรู้ว่า จุดสัมผัสที่เร้าหัวใจข้าให้ระรัวอยู่ที่ไหน ...และเป็นครั้งแรกที่ได้เรียนรู้ว่า เสียงครวญครางของตนเอง ไพเราะเพียงใด...

เป็นครั้งแรกที่เจ้าชายพรายผู้ทรนงในเกียรติศักดิ์คร่ำครวญวิงวอน...

เป็นครั้งแรกที่ข้ารู้จักรอยจุมพิตและความสัมพันธ์อันล้ำลึกระหว่างสองชีวิต ...เป็นครั้งแรกที่ข้ารู้จักสนองห้วงปรารถนา

เสียงครางอ่อนหวานเหมือนครานั้นดังลอดริมฝีปากงดงามของข้าอย่างเกินห้ามใจ สองมือเร่งเร้าสัมผัสยิ่งขึ้น

ครั้งแรก...ที่ข้าได้รับรู้ว่าใบหน้าที่รกครึ้มด้วยไรเครา ไม่น่ารังเกียจอย่างที่เคยคิด

ร้อนแรง...จนร่างกายข้าร้อนผ่าว...

ครั้งแรก...ที่ร่างกายของข้าถูกรุกล้ำ...

ความเจ็บปวด...บางครั้ง ก็นำมาซึ่งความสุข...

ข้ากระตุกค้างพร้อมเสียงหวานด้วยความพึงใจโลดถึงขีดสุด แผ่ซ่านไปทั้งร่างจนสั่นระริก ข้าเม้มริมฝีปากแดง ขบจนช้ำ ห้วงคิดคำนึงระลึกถึงผู้เดียว...

ครั้งแรก...ที่ข้ารู้จักรัก...

\--------------------------------------

เรือนร่างขาวนวลที่เปล่งประกายแห่งชีวิตกึ่งจมอยู่ใต้ผืนน้ำ ดวงตาคู่งามเหม่อลอยราวกับกำลังเมามาย ลมหายใจกระชั้นและแผ่นอกที่สะท้อนขึ้นลงถี่ราวกับยังกระหายอากาศบริสุทธิ์ เป็นเสียงเดียวที่ทำลายความเงียบ

ความโหยหา อาวรณ์ รุมเร้าสู่ห้วงสำนึก

ข้าเพิ่งเคยรับรู้...ความทรมานของการจากพราก

ริมฝีปากอบอุ่น...รอยจุมพิตเหนือหัวใจ ต่างคำสาบานจะร้อยรัดเราไว้ร่วมกันก่อนถ้อยคำอำลา...

ครั้งแรก...หากไม่ใช่ครั้งสุดท้าย...

เสียงอันนุ่มนวลของเขายังติดตรึงอยู่ในความทรงจำข้า...ถ้อยคำ...ที่ข้าเพียงผู้เดียวได้ยลยิน...

ฝากฝังสิ่งสำคัญไว้ให้ดูแล

ข้ารับปากด้วยความอาลัย ให้ความสำคัญกับสิ่งที่เสมือนหนึ่งหลักประกันวันข้างหน้า ที่อย่างน้อยต้องกลับมารับมันไป...

แม้ว่า 'สิ่งสำคัญ' ที่ว่านั่น จะอัปลักษณ์สักปานใด...

\--------------------------------------

แสงสีเงินยวงที่ปกคลุมราวป่าสลัวลง เมื่อร่างอันงดงามของข้าถูกครอบคลุมด้วยเครื่องแต่งกายพรายป่าสีเขียวปนน้ำตาล ข้าทรุดร่างลงนั่งบนโขดหินใกล้ ๆ และเริ่มร้อยรัดปอยผมสายเล็ก ๆ เกี่ยวกระหวัดกัน โดยไม่สนใจความเงียบรอบกาย...

ความเงียบ...ที่ไร้แม้เสียงลมหายใจ...

เสียงแสกสากบนคาคบไม้อย่างที่เคยได้ยินอยู่เสมอในยามต้นของค่ำคืนก็พลอยเงียบไป ...ใช่ข้าจะอาวรณ์...แต่ระยะเวลาที่มอบให้ ทำให้อดที่จะกระหวัดความระลึกถึงเสียมิได้

ดวงตาโตสีขาวเรืองน่าขยะแขยงที่หลุกหลิกไปมาอย่างตระหนก มีเพียงข้าคนเดียวที่ได้รับความไว้วางใจให้กรายใกล้

นิ้วมือยาวที่ปูดโปนน่าเกลียด มีเพียงอาหารจากมือข้าเท่านั้นที่ยินยอมรับไป

เสียงแหบแหลมบาดแก้วหู มีเพียงข้าเท่านั้นที่ได้ยลยิน

"พราย...พรายจะจับสมีโกลไว้ทำไม ...ทำไม...เราอยากรู้จัง...อยากรู้จัง..."

ข้าเคยคิดว่าชีวิตอื่นนอกเหนือจากพี่น้องร่วมวงศ์วานเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตด้อยปัญญา

"เจ้าไม่รู้หรือว่าตัวเองถูกพันธนาการเช่นนี้ด้วยเหตุใด"

ไม่รู้แม้กระทั่งสิ่งผิดพลาดไม่อาจอภัยจากการกระทำของตน

"ไม่...สมีโกลไม่เคยทำอะไรผิด...ทำไมต้องจับสมีโกลไว้...สมีโกลเจ็บ...สมีโกลทรมาน..."

โง่เขลา....ทำไปด้วยความไม่รู้

"พวกเราเคยทำอะไรให้เจ้าเจ็บทรมาน? เราดูแลเจ้าอย่างดี"

น่าเวทนา...

"ทุกอย่าง...ทุกอย่าง! ต้นไม้ของพราย เหม็น ร้อน ไหม้มือสมีโกลพองเป็นแผล! อาหารพรายติดคอ! สมีโกลเจ็บ...สมีโกลทรมาน..."

น่าสมเพช...

"ปล่อยสมีโกลไป...ปล่อยสมีโกลไป..."

ข้าได้เรียนรู้...

"ไม่ได้...นายพรานป่าที่พาตัวเจ้ามาที่นี่ฝากฝังเจ้าไว้กับข้า... ข้าทำให้เขาผิดหวังไม่ได้"

บางครั้ง...พรายก็เรียนรู้น้อยไป

"พรานไม่รู้...พรานไม่รู้...พรายไม่บอก...พรานก็ไม่รู้..."

โดยเฉพาะเล่ห์เหลี่ยมสกปรก

"ต้องรู้แน่ เพราะข้าจะต้องบอกเขา"

พรายสะอาด...บริสุทธิ์

"ไม่รู้...บอกไม่ได้...พรานไม่อยู่"

เกินไป...

"ถึงต้องเดินทางไปถึงอิมลาดริส ข้าก็ต้องไปบอกเขา"

พรายนั่นต่างหาก...

"งั้นถ้าสมีโกลหายไป...พรายก็จะได้พบพราน..."

ที่โง่งม...

"..."

น่าสมเพช...

"หนทางของพรานและพราย..."

น่าเวทนา...

"จะมาบรรจบกัน..."

\--------------------------------------

ข้าลุกขึ้นจากโขดหินและก้าวกลับไปยังทางที่มาอย่างช้า ๆ สายลมเอื่อย ๆ พัดล้อเส้นผมสีทองอร่ามที่เริ่มแห้งอย่างนุ่มนวล เมื่อข้าย่างเท้าสู่ราวป่าอันรกทึบ

นี่ก็อีก...ที่ข้าเพิ่งได้เรียนรู้...

แสงสว่างที่เรืองรองจากร่างข้าเป็นแสงสว่างเพียงพนึ่งเดียวในท้องทะเลสีเขียวอันกว้างใหญ่แห่งนี้ ข้าก้าวเท้าอย่างระมัดระวังแม้จะรู้จักตำแหน่งภูมิประเทศแถบนี้ดีทุกห้วงอณูตามระยะเวลานับพันปีที่เดินท่องมา

แต่ค่ำคืนนี้...วัตถุกีดขวางทางเดินระเกะระกะมากมายที่อาจสะดุดเสียหลักล้มลง...

น่าแปลกดี...แสงสว่างเรืองรองจะจางหายไป...ยามเมื่อพรายไร้ชีวิต...

ข้าก้าวข้ามซากศพของมวลพรายป่าที่ดารดาษเกลื่อนพื้นหญ้าด้วยสายตาที่คงไม่มีผู้ใดอาจหยั่งความรู้สึก ...ความเงียบ...ครอบคลุมทุกห้วงกาลเวลา ณ วินาทีนี้

ขามา...ยังมีเสียงครางให้ได้ยิน...

ในห้วงคำนึง ข้ายังได้ยินเสียงอึงอลของสงคราม เมื่อคลื่นสีดำของชีวิตที่น่าขยะแขยงยิ่งพรั่งพรูบุกรุกชิงตัวเชลย ...ข้ายังจำความตื่นตระหนก เสียงกรีดร้อง เสียงอาวุธ...ทั้งที่กระทบอาวุธ...และที่กระทบผิวเนื้อ... ความอลหม่านที่จู่โจมเข้ามาโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว...

มือสีดำน่าขยะแขยงยื่นหาเชลยข้า ฟากตรงข้ามกับมือขาวของข้าที่เอื้อมคว้า

เสียงแหบแหลมบาดแก้วหูกรีดลึกลงสู่จิตใจข้า...

"หนทางของพรานและพราย..."

มือสีดำเป็นฝ่ายกำชัย...ในขณะที่ข้ายืนมองการจากไปของเชลยด้วยหัวใจที่โลดเร่า...

...ด้วยความหวัง...

\--------------------------------------

ข้อเท้าของข้าถูกอุ้งมือแข็งราวคีมเหล็กพุ่งยึดจนต้องหยุดชะงัก ร่างโชกเลือดที่คว่ำอยู่เหนือกองซากทับถมเหลือแสงแห่งชีวิตเพียงริบหรี่ ดวงตาแดงฉานเหลือกถลน...ใบหน้าบิดเบี้ยว...

"ท่าน...เจ้าชาย...ปล่อย...สมีโกล..." เสียงแหบพร่าเค้นคำราม "ท่าน...ทุกศพ...ท่าน..."

ข้าเพิ่งจะรู้

พรายยามโกรธ เกลียด กลัว...ใช่จะงดงาม...

ข้าทอดสายตามอง รอยยิ้มงดงามฉาบอยู่บนใบหน้า กระซิบแผ่ว

"เจ้ารู้อะไรไหม? บางครั้ง ความดีงามกับความโง่เขลา ก็เป็นสิ่งเดียวกัน..."

ดวงตาแดงฉานด้วยเลือด...มองข้าด้วยสายตาไร้ความเข้าใจ

"หากปราศจากความโง่เขลาแล้ว...ความดีงามจะยังคงอยู่หรือไม่...เป็นสิ่งน่าคิดนะ..."

เท้าข้างว่างของข้าถูกยกเงื้อขึ้น ก่อนจะกระแทกกลับลงโดยแรง

แสงสลัวเลือนจางหายไป ภายใต้ฝ่าเท้าข้า

ข้าก็เพิ่งรู้...

เสียงของพราย...แม้จะดังมาจากกระโหลกที่แตกกระจาย...ก็ยังไพเราะดุจคีตกวี...


End file.
